Unnecessary Tears
by Crescent Rose
Summary: After a fierce battle with Soledad, May feels upset on her loss and gets comfort she never thought she would get from her rival, Drew. Soon after the grand festival, May and Drew meet up and May asks of his love life. She gets an answer she didn't think she wanted to hear and runs off. Drew wants May to go to the after party but she refuses. What's to happen next?


_Hey Guys! Here's my first accomplished fanfic. haha I've made lot's of fanfics already but i haven't finished them yet. So here's my first haha! Anys, i'll keep this short. Enjoy! :3_

* * *

As the grand festival comes to a close, May is still upset at her loss. She was very close to finally winning the title, even beating her rival, Drew. But all of that had taken a turn when she faced of with Solidad at the semi-finals and lost. Everything rushed back to her as if it just happened a few seconds ago.

After her loss, she bowed to Solidad and walked out of the arena, crying. She hadn't noticed that Drew had seen her crying on her way out of the hall. He decided to follow her to comfort her. He was upset about her loss too even if he should be happy that one of his long time friends had won. As he walked out, he felt the rays of the sun hit his face with a blinding light. He looked away as he only had in mind where May would be. He walked towards a park, hoping to find her there. He sees a few people with their pokemon and sees a guy talking to a girl under a tree. As he walked beside that tree, he heard the guy confess that he liked the girl and that the girl had the same feelings for him.

May came into his mind when he heard this. His feelings towards her came to his mind. He liked her, but was scared that she might not like him back. He curled his hand into a fist and started shaking. He let it go and went back searching for May. "May… where are you?" he muttered. He continued to walk towards the river when he noticed a girl sitting on the bench in front of it. It was May. She was curled up on the bench pulling her legs near her and cried in silence. He approached her and sat beside her, yet she didn't notice him until he spoke.

"You ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh… Drew…" She turned away from him to wipe her tears away. "Yeah… I'm fine." Trying her best to fake a smile, yet he didn't buy it at all.

"You know… it's ok to lose every once in a while. You get to learn from it and it makes you stronger. And if you do, it's ok to let it out." He said in a comforting tone. Hearing this made her turn away and start to tear up. He placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She turned to him with teary eyes and he smiled. She pushed herself against his chest and cried. Shocked by her actions, he blushed and didn't know how to respond.

Slowly, he pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair with his hand, resting his head on hers. "Shhhh… it's ok…" he said softly, trying to calm her down. Soon enough, she had become quiet and continued to rest her head again his chest. He broke his hug as she pulled back. Startled at the realization of her actions, she turned away from him and blushed. 'I can't believe I just did that… to DREW! Of all people!' She thought to herself as she continued to blush.

"Th-Thank you Drew…" She turned to him with a smile on her face. "I feel a lot better now."

"Sure. Let's go?" standing up from his seat, lending his hand to help her off the bench.

"Alright." She said happily as she gladly accepted his hand. They walk back to the contest hall to watch the finals.

Her flashback broke. Her eyes widened at the realization of what had happened earlier. "Drew…" she whispered to herself. He comforted her, helping her feel better. Although a hint of sadness was still there, something else had now clouded up her mind. She smiled at the thought of him but brought her hand to her chest as something else had clouded her mind.

"Oh Drew… I wish I could tell you…" She muttered. She had feelings for him that go beyond just being friends and rivals. As much as she wanted to tell him, she couldn't. She was scared that he might not feel the same way. She thought about it on her way back to the pokemon center. It was past dusk and she was kind of tired so she decided to sleep early and maybe think about what she felt.

The sun soon came into view and directed it rays onto May, who was still sound asleep in her bed. The light directed to her eyes and started to wake her up. She blinked a few times and stretched.

"Morning already?" She said as she got out of her bed and started prepping herself up for the day. Once finished, she grabbed her stuff and headed outside the pokemon center. Still feeling slightly upset about yesterday's loss, she decided to go to the contest hall.

No one was there. She walked to the stage and sat there to continue clearing her thoughts. Soon, she heard footsteps behind her. A Roselia approached her and she said "Roselia? But you can't be here alone." She heard the footsteps stop behind her. She turned to see who it was. Much to her surprise, it was Drew.

"Drew! Uhhh… what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Just wanted to feel the stage again and clear my head a bit from all the tension yesterday. Why are you here?" He said as he flicked his hair from his face.

"Same as you. Just wanted to clear my head too." She said as she suddenly remembered what happened yesterday. Her heart started to beat fast and felt Butterfrees in her stomach. Why was she feeling like this? She continued to look away from him and he stared at her in suspicion. He sat beside her as he treated his Roselia to some Pokeblocks.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Feeling better now, I guess. By the way, thanks for yesterday." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back in response.

"Sure. Glad to hear that."

Then it hit her. She wanted to ask him how he felt, or at least if he liked anyone. Her stomach started doing summersaults and her fists were shaking. She was going to ask him. It was now or never.

"Uhhh… Hey Drew." She said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said, feeling kind of nervous.

"Do you… uh… like anyone? Like more than a friend?" She blushed and looked away from him.

This completely caught him off guard. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

His words shocked her but she didn't show it. "Uh… No reason, just curious. I didn't know. Is she a coordinator?"

"Yeah. She's smart, funny, cute, can be clueless and stubborn a times and she really cares a lot about her pokemon… She's a great coordinator but she doesn't know it. She's the best coordinator in my eyes though." He said, tightening his grip on the pokeblock case, his Roselia smirking at him.

She couldn't help it. She felt like her heart had just been ripped to pieces. 'He likes someone else. I can't say it now.' Tears started to form in her eyes. She had to leave before he sees her crying.

"Sorry… I have to go!" She said, in a hurry getting off the stage and speeding up her walk out of the hall.

"May! Wait!" He said as she stopped in her tracks. "Will I see you tonight?"

Tonight was the party for the contest winner. He had to go, it was Solidad after all. She was his friend. He only wishes that May would come.

She wasn't sure if she would go. She wasn't really in the mood to go, especially after what she had just heard from him.

She turned slightly to him with her head down, casting a shadow on her eyes. "Maybe not…" She said softly as she walked out of the contest hall.

He was upset. He wanted May to go tonight. He had to think of a way to make her go. He curled his hand into a fist and Roselia had noticed. She walked over to him and tried to comfort him. She joined her to rose hands and from there appeared a red rose that she gave to him. He got it from her and looked at it. He thanked her and returned her to her pokeball and left.

Suddenly, Solidad saw him and called him, asking him if he wanted to go for some coffee. He accepted and they walked to a nearby café. As they drank, they started talking.

"So… have you gotten anything to wear for tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's back in my room over at the Pokemon center." He said with a sad face.

"Ok. But why are you upset?" She asked in concern.

"I'm not." He said in a slightly pissed tone.

"Drew, I know you. Now… why the face? Is it May?" She said with compassion in her voice.

"Well… yeah… She said she isn't coming tonight. I was hoping she would…" He said in an upset tone.

"Are you planning to confess?" She said giggling.

"I don't know. I don't think I can do it. Although she asked me earlier if I like anyone and I said yes, then she ran off. I don't know what I did wrong." He confessed.

"Leave it to me. I'll make sure she'll be there. As for you, go get ready. Alright?" She said smiling. She knew that the reason why May had run off was obviously because she was upset Drew liked someone else. What she didn't know what that it was actually her.

"uhhh… Ok…?" He made his way out of the door due to Solidad pushing him. Once he was gone, she pulled out her phone and called Harley.

"Harley?"

"Oh hi Solidad! What's up?"

"Do you think you can get May to come tonight? She isn't in the mood and a certain someone wants her there tonight?" Harley giggled.

"Of course! I'd be happy to get her. For the sake of those two love birds… ahhh young love…" Solidad smiled.

"See you tonight! Make sure she's prepped up too! As pretty as a rose!"

"Of course!" He giggled. She dropped the call and left to get ready for the night.

After a while, Harley barged into May's room.

"Rise and Shine! We've got to prep you up for tonight's party!"

May continued to lie on her bed. "Uhhh… well… actually Harley… I'm not going." She said humbly.

"Nonsense! Of course you are!" He countered.

"I… am…?" She questioned.

He opened her wardrobe to see what she has and finds a beautiful dress with matching heels. "Obviously you really intended to go based from this attire. Now this shouldn't go to waste, right? Now go in the shower and freshen up. Then we can do your hair and make-up!" He insisted. She didn't really move so Harley approached her and pulled her off the bed and into the bathroom. He waited outside until she was done.

Soon enough, it was time for the party. Drew was sitting on a table alone while looking for May. He was wearing a black tux with a rose in the pocket and a green bow. Soon, Solidad approached him.

"You said she would be here!"

"Well... she should be."

"She isn't here obviously." Starting to get upset.

"Well… it's still kind of early so maybe she's on her way." She said, trying to give him hope.

Fifteen minutes had passed and still no sign of May anywhere. He was beginning to lose hope. Solidad approached him again.

"She isn't coming… is she?" He asked in a very upset tone.

"Drew…" She said in a comforting tone. Suddenly she saw May and Harley enter. "Looks like she's already here." She said smiling.

They both watched as Harley and May entered the room. Harley was directing May to where Drew and Solidad were. In Drew's eyes, she was the most beautiful girl there. She wore a Red one-shoulder dress with a few studs around the waist. It flowed down until her ankle and she wore black stilettos. Her hair was half tied and half down with a neat bun. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow May… you look great." He said with a smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled back.

Soon, Solidad and Harley left them at the table to talk and they didn't even notice they were gone.

"I thought you said you wouldn't come." Drew said confused.

"Well… Harley managed to drag me along."

"Wanna dance?" He asked with a small blush on his face.

"Oh… uh… sure…" She said with a blush.

They walked to the dance floor as the music played a slow dance. Drew put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They slowly started to sway with the music. Solidad and Harley got sight of the two and watched them dance from a table, giggling. Suddenly, something came into May's mind.

"Drew… why are you dancing with me?" She asked looking away.

"Why not?" He countered. This caught her off guard. Should she really ruin her moment with him? Her eyes widened at her realization.

"Uh… Never mind…" She said and turned to him but didn't face him. Instead she looked at the ground.

"So do you wanna know who she is?" He asked.

She lifted her head to face him. "Who?"

"What you asked me earlier today…"

She quickly looked away. "Oh… I don't think I need to know." Her heart started to ache again.

"Hmmm… just thought you would be curious to know? "He smirked.

"Alright. Who? And shouldn't you be dancing with her?" It was killing her to say these words to him. She wanted to cry.

"I'm already dancing with her…" She suddenly lifted her head to face him, blushing. Their eyes met and locked. She didn't expect this. It was her. "I love you, May…" He said. She felt her heart jump and beat faster. She blushed even harder.

"Drew… I didn't know…" she stuttered. "I…I…I love you too, Drew!" She managed to say it. This surprised him. She loved him back. She actually feels the same way.

She leaned her head against his chest, smiling. He rested his head on hers just like he did the day before. They continued to sway with the song. After a while being in that position, she pulled back from him.

"So all this time…" She flushed. He bent forward towards her as their foreheads leaned against each other, making her blush harder.

"Yeah… now you know…" he slowly pulled her in and their lips were inching to get closer, eyes closed. Finally, they felt their lips brush against each other and settled. As they kissed each other back, they both started to blush. She could feel her heart beating faster. She pulled him in more and continued their passionate kiss. She smiled at the warmth she could feel being pressed against her lips and smiled. She slightly opened an eye to find Harley and Solidad staring at them with big smiles on their faces. She closed her eyes as she broke the kiss. He stared into her blue eyes as the leaned on their foreheads again. They both thought back to that relieving moment, they had finally confessed and kissed.

"I love you…" She said and smiles at him.

"I love you too…" he said as he quickly steals a kiss from her. They both of them laughed while walking towards the table where Harley and Solidad were.

"Well I hope you guys are happy now!" Harley bursted. The two of them looked at each other and laughed. Solidad sent a wink to Drew and smiled in response, showing as a thank you for what she's done for him.

"Guess it's official, huh?" Solidad asks.

They glance back at each other and May answered. "Yeah… I guess we are." She said as she placed her hand on the table and Drew put his hand on hers. They laughed and this time May stole a quick kiss from him.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" He said as he suddenly pulled her in for another kiss.

"Guess we're gonna have a happy ending with these two." They giggled.

This time he broke the kiss. They stared in each other's eyes and went back to talk with Solidad and Harley.

"Who knew that all this time, you guys… would end up together. After everyone knew you were both such fierce rivals. This is will be a shocker to the world." Solidad smirked.

"Well we didn't expect it either. But I guess our feelings just got the better of us and had to be told." May said.

"I never thought you felt that way. I thought you hated me when I annoyed and teased you all the time."

"I actually never thought you'd see me the same way too. That's why I ran away earlier. I thought you liked someone else." May confessed. Drew smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well now you know how you both feel. I bet you both have a lot to talk about now…" Harley stated and grabbed Solidad's hand and walked away from the table, giggling.

"You're right. Let's give them some privacy." Solidad said and walked towards the crowd.

Then Drew stood up and offered his hand to May. She stood and followed Drew out of the contest hall.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously but he didn't answer. Then she didn't realize that she was walking on sand. They were at the beach. She smiled and they walked towards a big stone and sat on it. For a while they were just quiet until Drew spoke.

"May…" He said softly.

"Yeah?"

He smiled and watched the sea. "I never thought I'd see this day come. I thought it was only in my imagination this would ever happen."

"Well Drew… to be honest… neither did I. I actually I felt that way since… that first time you gave me a rose." She blushed and looked at him. He met her gaze and inched closer to her.

"Well… that was how it started for both of us I guess." He whispered and soon their lips brushed against each other. It took about two minutes until they broke this kiss to gasp for air.

He gave her the rose from his pocket and she placed it on her ear. She got up and took of her heals and started walking around the sand. He took of his coat and shoes and followed her. They walked along the shore, holding hands and knowing that this would last forever.

* * *

_How was it? I think i rushed the confession part a bit. I think I'll rewrite this during my free time. Thanks for reading! Please Review! :3_


End file.
